The ever growing popularity and use of computer and console video games (gaming machines and consoles), requires attention to design and functionality of the game controllers themselves with specific care to the human interface, i.e. ergonomics.
Much has been written about user interface which fail to meet the variety of needs associated with the video gaming public. For example, the stresses and fatigue placed upon gaming machine users may result in dissatisfaction, short sessions at the gaming arena and prolonged use may even results in Carpal tunnel syndrome and related health risks. Stress to the joints and ligaments and tendons of the shoulder, arm, forearm, hands and wrists are common.
Thus, there is a definite need for improved ergonomics in relationship to gaming machines.